miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Nino Lahiffe/History
Nino Lahiffe is a teenage boy and friends with Adrien Agreste. He loves playing music and is a fan of Ladybug and Cat Noir. He is also Alya Césaire’s love interest. Before Season 1 Nino went to Collège Françoise Dupont for at least one year previously. He, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Chloé Bourgeois were in the same class. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Nino was forced to move to the front row of the classroom by Miss Bustier. He ignored Chloé when she sat behind him and fought with Marinette. He went to Parc des Princes for PE with Mr. D'Argencourt. He was not seen from again after Stoneheart attacked Lê Chiến Kim. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", Nino didn't greet Adrien when he first entered the classroom because he thought he was rude like Chloé. After he saw Adrien try to get the gum off Marinette's seat, Nino introduced himself and decided Adrien needed better friends. When Stoneheart reappeared, he was the first person to run. He along with his classmates in the library cheered for the heroes success. The next day, he greeted Adrien and encouraged him to talk to Marinette. In "The Bubbler", Nino was upset that Adrien wasn't allowed to have a birthday party. He decided that he should visit Mr. Agreste and try to change his mind. Nino managed to change Gabriel's mind, but not in the way he wanted; instead of succeeding in getting Adrien permission to throw a birthday party, he succeeded in being banned from being Adrien's friend. Upset, Nino went to the park to try to calm down, but he only became more angry when he saw parents not letting their kids have fun. Hawk Moth sensed Nino's frustration and anger and akumatized him into the supervillain, Bubbler. The first thing Bubbler did was bubble all the adults and send them into space. The second thing he did was throwing Adrien a birthday party. When Ladybug and Cat Noir interrupted the party, he bubbled them, but they came back. The second time, he bubbled the other kids at the party and then chased after the heroes. Ladybug and Cat Noir caught Bubbler, captured his akuma, and returned the city to normal. The next day, he and Adrien walked into school together, their friendship solidified. In "Mr. Pigeon", Nino sat by Adrien in class and supported him when the derby hat competition was announced and during the competition itself. In "Timebreaker", Nino cheered on Alix and Kim. He helped Marinette hold the banner she made, but because he was cheering so enthusiastically, he ended up making her drop Alix's watch. Timebreaker made him disappear in one timeline, but he escaped to safety with the other students in the new timeline. In "Copycat", Nino discussed Adrien's missing phone with Adrien. Deciding Adrien needed a break, he invited Adrien to the movies. Alya invited herself and Marinette along with them. In "Lady Wifi", Alya dragged Nino out of the school to tell him her theory about Ladybug's identity. They bonded over their best friends being missing and then Alya told Nino she thought Ladybug was Chloé. Nino did not believe her. Alya roped him into helping her prove that Chloé was Ladybug. Nino had to distract Chloé while Alya took a picture of Chloé's locker. He was successful in distracting her, but Alya was caught anyways. When Marinette arrived, he told her about Alya's theory and that Alya was suspended for a week. He ran home, worried, after Lady Wifi attacked the school. In "The Evillustrator", Nino was paired up with Adrien and Alya for their particle physics presentation. In "Rogercop", Nino attended Career Day then, when he saw Adrien returned to his seat he asked if his father was coming Adrien said no and he comforted him. He was recording all presentations until Chloé's bracelet went missing Marinette suggested looking at Nino's video to see what happened. The mayor wanted to the have the tape analyzed by professionals but Nino refused to turn over the camera. In "Dark Cupid", Nino was in class learning how about true love happens in stories and when class was finished he heads home. But sometime later he receives an embarrassing picture of Kim from Chloé through his phone. In "Horrificator", Nino was the director for a monster movie he and his classmates were making for a film contest. During the process he altered the movie by adding a kiss scene which caused Alya to become irritated. Until they all heard a scream to discover that Max and Kim were gone. Nino decided to keep filming as he thought this would be great for the movie and when everyone tried to call for help through their phones Nino warned them that cellphones wouldn't work in scenarios like this to which he was right. But became equally excited with Alya when Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived and remained a safe distance with the rest of his friends but noticed that Adrien was missing. Following everyone to the maintenance room they found their captured friends and after Ladybug's asking Nino and everyone played Mylene's favorite song to calmed Horrificator down and filmed Mylene returning to normal. Afterwards, Nino submitted to the video to the mayor and told his friends that the monster wasn't realistic enough and was comforted by Adrien believing that's how all directors start out. In "Darkblade", when Nino heard that Marinette was running for class representative he and his friends gave her some ideas as he wanted everyone to listen to their favorite music in the library. Then, sometime later he went down to City Hall to get Jagged Stone's autograph but soon Darkblade and his knights attacked hearing Cat Noir fight them outside he hoped that they haven't gone too medieval on him. After Darkblade was defeated he along with everyone else was shocked to that Chloé had Sabrina steal Marinette's diary and wouldn't share the blame. After hearing Marinette's speech for class representative he cheered for his friend's victory. In "Princess Fragrance", Nino was in science class and watched Rose get sent out of the classroom for playing with her perfume. Then, waited outside of the school for Adrien who finally arrived. He witnessed Adrien catch Marinette after she tripped over the stairs but was relieved that she was okay before heading home. In "Animan", Nino was eyeing Marinette and Alya nearby until Adrien snuck up behind him where Nino informed him of his crush on Marinette. But when Nino tried to ask Marinette to zoo he froze like a statue and Adrien had to vouch for him and when the girls agreed the two boys walked away. However, Nino was nervous about the date but Adrien said he had nothing to worry about and yet he didn't want to be left alone and asked Adrien to coach him. However, during the conversation with Marinette his responses got jumbled up and that he had a crush on Alya surprising his friends and Marinette offered to set up a date between them. Noticing Animan's animal army stampeding Nino ran away but was pulled to safety by Ladybug and placed in the same cage with Alya and said hello to her. Afterwards, he went to the Marinette's parents bakery with Alya to tell Marinette that he now had crush on Alya due to the two having so much in common. When he heard of Marinette's crush on "certain guy" he offered to put a word in for her but was halted by Alya. In "Simon Says", Nino made appearance as a contestant on the show "The Challenge" where he got the mayor to dance and received the chance to make a reappearance on the show next week. When Simon Says had an army people under control he quickly hid and was found by Ladybug. The two arrived where Cat Noir had recently subdued Adrien's bodyguard (who was forced to act like a gorilla by Simon Says). Cat Noir accidentally readied to attack Ladybug after thinking she was Simon Says, Nino confirmed them of the situation. Noticing that Adrien wasn't here Nino wanted find to him. But when Cat Noir tried to dissuade them not to look for Adrien because he could be hypnotized, he disagreed and continued looking after Cat Noir left. After the two find Adrien, Nino joyfully greets him. After Ladybug and Adrien finish greeting each other, all three run to get to the Agreste mansion. When they arrive, Nino and Adrien are sent to Adrien's room once inside, Nino comments on his room's immense size. Nino was listening to music on his phone through his headphones when the lockdown was initiated. When Ladybug and Nathalie are in the room to take Adrien and Nino out, he was asked by Ladybug where Adrien is. Nino tells her that he is in the shower, Nathalie then takes him downstairs. After they meet with Gabriel, he asks where his son is and Nino replies that he's with Ladybug. The next week, Nino returned to "The Challenge" and invited Ladybug and Cat Noir to dance to his music for the challenge. In "Pixelator", Nino and his classmates were having job experience day at the Le Grand Paris hotel where he was assigned as one of the cooks in the kitchen. Since Chloé and Adrien were nowhere to be found Nino covered from them, studying his Math book while waiting. He soon became startled when the two friends appeared out of nowhere and asks Adrien where has he been but Adrien tells Nino he'll explain later and gets asked to cover from him. But Nino retorts by saying he's been covering for him, by the end of the day Nino and his classmates get rewarded with Jagged Stone concert tickets for their hard work. He had a great time at the concert. In "Gamer", Nino was in the library cheering for Adrien who secured a spot as Max's partner in the upcoming video game tournament. At the tournament, Nino urged Marinette and Max to hurry up. He did it once again when Adrien gave Marinette his controller to play in the tournament. He cheered with the rest of his friends when Marinette and Max were going into the playing area. In "Reflekta", Nino was getting ready for class picture day but when Chloé's selfishness leads Juleka to be akumatized into Reflekta. He is one of the handful of students that got turned into one of her look like copies, after finding somewhere to hide Nino notices Cat Noir but his sudden outburst causes the hero's presences to be revealed. With some convincing from Cat Noir, Nino and the students banned together to stop Reflekta but she escaped. After Reflekta is defeated, everyone regains their normal appearances and afterwards Nino joined everyone in the park for another class photo. In "Antibug", Nino was in the classroom when Vanisher began pulling pranks on Chloé. When Vanisher followed Chloé out the door, she pushed Adrien's tablet into his. Adrien left soon after to transform. In "Volpina", Nino was amazed by the exploits of the new student named Lila and was excited when Lila said she would get him in touch with famous film directors unknown to him it was lie. In "A Christmas Special", Nino was called by Nathalie, who was looking for Adrien. When she asked if Adrien was at his house, he denied. When Nino heard that Adrien was home safe, him and his classmates went over to Adrien's house and (after Adrien's request to his father) had dinner. Season 2 In "The Collector", he heard that Adrien was banned from school for stealing his father's book which left him disappointed. But upon the next day, unknown to him because of Marinette's actions Adrien was allowed to return to school and Nino embraced him with a hug. In "Despair Bear", he was enjoying a cooking class being taught by Marinette's father Tom until the fire alarm gets pulled resulted in all the students cleaning the courtyard as punishment because of Chloé. Afterwards, Nino went to Chloé's with Adrien as usual Nino played as the DJ and joined Alya for the slow dance. In "Befana", the day before the episode Nino was listening to Marinette's song for her birthday party but was surprised when he saw her listening too. Nino and his classmates were helping set up the party decorations once done he wished Marinette a happy birthday. In "Robostus", during Science class Nino like his classmates marveled at the sight of Max's robot Markov. In "The Dark Owl", at the end of the school day Nino was excited to play online gaming with Adrien saying he won't stand a chance. But when Adrien said that he had Chinese lessons Nino became disappointed since they haven't played all week. After the next day he was informed that Adrien he still had Chinese lessons but had some free time tomorrow leaving him excited. In "Glaciator", Nino was with his friends while waiting for Marinette who all were heading to Andre's ice cream stand for ice cream to share with Alya as a couple. But received a text from Adrien that said he couldn't make it, which disappointed Marinette. Seeing her upset Nino and everyone went after Marinette trying to comfort her. In "Captain Hardrock", Nino helped his friends prepare for the music festival on Anarka Couffaine's houseboat the Liberty. Shortly, after he received text from Adrien saying he couldn't come and informed Alya then, during a sound check Nino was in awe of the sonic boom from Luka's guitar which alerted the entire police force. Things went from bad to worse when Anarka was akumatized into Captain Hardrock but when he and everyone else refused to play their music by force. Nino was chained with Alya and the others below deck but thanks to Cat Noir and Ladybug they defeated the captain; Nino and everyone was set free. Just the before the performance Nino was happy that Adrien came to the concert. Category:Character histories